An electric actuator is known from US 20100072713 in which an electric motor is used to actuate the chuck associated with a machine tool, i.e. to move clamping jaws. In practice, use of the electric actuator disclosed in DE 10 2006 015 918 has resulted in issues with regard to stroke control that are in need of improvement, since the analog length measurement via the sensor that is used is relatively inaccurate. In addition, it is problematic that use must be made of the motor torque for controlling the achieved clamping force, which is likewise associated with relatively high inaccuracy. Last, the clamping operation has been perceived as being too slow.